sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Menschlicher Sternenstaat
"This is not just a country... it is the embodiment of our fraternal love for one another. At the end of these yawning days, we are all human... our blood shares the same power of past triumphs and grief of past sins; our children shall inherit the fruits of our labor in this land. This state of being. This Staat. It is not only my land - this is yours for eternity. Lead it well." ''— ''Sternenkaiser ''Leonel Kästner, on his deathbed, to his son The '''Menschlicher Sternenstaat (Galactic Standard: Human Star State), also known in Stadtverisch and abroad as the Sternenstaat or Staat, is a powerful baseline human polity that exists within the confines of the Nauticus Sector, laying within the Gamma Quadrant and Norma Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. The modern Staat is the result of almost eight centuries of constant warfare and strife, both domestically and abroad. Starting with the collapse of the progenitor, democratic Veran Star Confederation as a result of the Great Troubles and the subsequent socialist Red Spring, the apparatus of the state was seized by the ultranationalist and fascist ''Vaterlandspartei'''' via the leadership of the first ''Urvater, ''Dietrich Josten, after a series of religious and political skirmishes forced the country to a practical civil war during the month of Bloody June. However, the Sternenstaat was truly born on the infamous Day of the Phoenix, where the vestiges of democracy were amputated through both bloodless and blood-stained action of final revolution by the final ''Urvater ''and first [[Sternenkaiser|''Sternenkaiser]], Leonel Kästner. The Kasman Revolution and the Civil War of the State of the 500s brought great reform to the sociopolitical and economic machinery of the Sternenstaat, neutering the powers of the nobility and empowering the common people through the strengthening of the national government - particularly the executive branch, the ''Staatskanzlei'', and the head of government, the ''Staatskanzler''. Before and after these events, the Sternenstaat expanded its borders from a meager tens of light-years to that of several hundreds in diameter, enslaving, subjugating, and bringing xenocide to countless sophonts that lied in its many warpaths under the ideological pretenses of the state and its prescribed human supremacy. However, this trend has declined with the rise of the Staat into the general galactic astropolitical sphere. Work in progress. Etymology The term "Human Star State" originates from the Summary of the Stars declaration issued by Urvater Leonel Kästner to the assembled masses at the Oberste Festung of the capital world, Vera. This speech coincidentally marked the end of the Veran Star Confederation as even a titular polity, as the summary outlined a newfound government with practices and traditions far from a democratic nature. To quote its origin from the speech: "...to preserve the sanctity of the human race, to persevere against the horrors both within and without of our kind, and to persist in the creation of a newfound destiny for all, I ''— Leonel Kästner of the State President Office —'' hereby and hitherto declare a '''human star state' imbued with the national character that has blessed our people to champion such righteous cause..."'' After the Summary concluded and the subsequent coronation of the first Star Emperor occurred, Kästner'' attempted to forge a new name for the star state as a celebration of its novel birth. However, many people in transitional government committees had been already addressing the country as the "Human Star State", and thus he inevitably dropped such brainstorming and conformed to the new terminology. History Early foundations (0 KA - 274 KA) For approximately three hundred years, the space that now constitutes the core worlds of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat belonged to and was settled by the German Hahne Astrokörp and later the independent Veran Star Confederation — a democratic, confederate union of human worlds within the confines of the Nauticus Sector. With original colonists hailing from Earth and involving themselves in such efforts as a means to escape the various blights of overpopulation and political exploitation, the Star Confederation grew to incorporate several worlds that are now centerpieces of the modern Staat. This includes the capital world of Vera and the two major worlds of Bresen and Kellemet, among others. Two hundred and seventy years into its life, the Veran Star Confederation was subjected to an expansionist invasion by the Kizankai Shimanate, a quasi-hivemind polity harboring a numerous insectoid race of the same name that sought to carve out a vast territorial expanse within its region of the Nauticus Sector. This invasion, known modernly as the First Human-Kizankai War, led to the deaths of billions of Kizankai and Humans alike, gave many colonized systems and worlds to the invading race, and paved the way for inevitable societal collapse in the Star Confederation. After the war ended, the splintering of Confederate society became immediately apparent along various lines. Politically, many were becoming radicalized to either side of the political spectrum, with the leftist and rightist elements of the country all mandating an immediate sociocultural and economic reorganization along their own terms. This rising sentiment against the fallen government lead to rapid polarization within the general populace, starting the Great Troubles that was fueled by economic disaster and industrial shortcomings. Fall of the Confederation (274 KA - 280 KA) The fall of the Veran Star Confederation can be noted mainly on the dynamics of political polarization within the country. Many citizens and survivors of the war blamed the nation's defeat and shortcomings on the ineptitude of the Confederate government, citing its bureaucratic and self-restraining nature as major faults in an otherwise capable military response. In addition to this, its increased subservient relationship to the various corporate power blocs that were rising contributed to fueling the political viewpoints of many anti-corporate groups; namely economically left wing organizations. '''Red Spring' Martial law, which was imposed on nearly the entirety of the country following its defeat, eroded the rights of many who sought to publicly voice complaints and grievances with the administration. It is debated whether or not corporate influences allowed specific prejudice on left-wing groups, but nevertheless such targeting led to a series of riots and civil insurrections erupting from such groups - namely the militant far-left Volksrotunion ''paramilitary, massive socialist ''Befreiungsfront der Arbeiter ''organization, and the student-majority ''Freiheitskämpfer ''protest group. These uprisings, initially united against the government and loyalist elements of the Confederation, later became to be known as the Red Spring Movement, causing the Red Spring to flourish across the remnant stellar provinces. Vera and Bresen in particular were seriously afflicted by these leftist uprisings, with many universities being effectively occupied and various fabrication and manufactory sites being overcome by their own striking workers. With Confederate President Rupprecht Weinreb invoking ''Kriegsrecht ''in totality as a means to prevent total revolution, the remaining armed forces of the Confederation consolidated power and began to repudiate civil law in favor of quick, strategic strikes both in violence and in subversion. The chaos and discord that rose from the Red Spring, such as the declaration of autonomous anarcho-communist communes across Bresen and the rising deaths that were occurring from mass-scale raids and riots on Vera, was fueling anger within the general populace to both the revolutionary movements and the increasingly authoritarian, hypocritical, and humiliating Confederate government. The country was tearing at its seams from the economic calamities of the Great Troubles - seen as a consequence of gross negligence and corporate over-reliance - and yet the most popular alternative to the ruling administration was already at the breaking point of exploding the nation into a full-blown civil war. Many were looking for other options to take faith in, and a variety of niche political movements existed to cater to them, with many gracing themselves as "truly libertarian", and "truly democratic"; albeit a small percentage of the population was also disgraced to think of such values betraying them in the first place. '''Wehner and the Black Skulls' The increasing instability of the country and the ineffectiveness of the civil administration to keep order resulted in a growth of criminal activity and black market dealings, with many participating in such actions as a means to simply keep themselves or their family safe and away from starvation. A veteran of the war and former Oberst within the Confederate Army, Matthäus Wehner, enticed former members of his regiment and various other youthful men and women to join a "self-protection unit" on Vera named the Black Skulls'', or ''Schwarze Schädel. ''Unlike most criminal groups blossoming at the time, the Black Skulls operated mainly behind the screen of the martial law restrictions through Wehner's own contacts within the military and local enforcement. This allowed him and his organization to easily peddle narcotics, smuggle humans, and traffick guns and other weapons across the various territories that were falling under his demesne. Bribery and blackmailing became another tactic of the group as it grew large enough to compete with other cartels and syndicates for control, with the income flowing into fitting members of the group with military-grade weapons, apparel, and tactical education. Essentially becoming a proto-paramilitary, or a "voluntary citizen militia" as Wehner's contacts described it, the Black Skulls commonly found itself also battling various grounded and start-up leftist organizations that were leaking across Vera. The Black Skulls adopted its founders ideology to its core. Wehner, who experienced the war's horrors and aftermath in its most intimate entirety, personally sought for a nation that was powerful enough to contend with xenoi, such as the Kizankai, and bring them to a righteous and vengeful extermination. Human supremacism became omnipresent within the syndicate, later adopting an affinity with religion as distraught Christians flocked to the group in response to unmitigated attacks on churches by revolutionary organizations. This affinity eventually grew to associate itself with Veran Catholicism, which was at the time at the edge of its own schism. '''Foundation of the Human Sovereignty Party' After a few years of the tumult, Wehner soon came to realize the futility of exercising his mental programme in the shadows of the criminal world. Although his group was aiding in the combating of leftist elements as much as they could, the various backdoor activities were not enough in Wehner's mind to reach any sort of "human apotheosis". He knew that moving to the political stage was necessary, especially with the advent of new Presidential elections being "monitored" by the military. These considerations lead to the consolidation of the Black Skulls and expulsion of its various underlings and criminal connections, spawning the Human Sovereignty Party, or Menschliche Souveränität Partei, ''as a means to propagate his personal ideology into the wider, national sphere of politics. The MSP based itself on the oxymoronic platform of "''tradition unto reformation", claiming that a social counter-revolution was needed to restore the country back to a state of sociocultural sensibility and stability, all the while maintaining that reform was needed in the corrupt economic system in order to ensure a nursing of the financial state back to a stable condition. This, of course, was all predicated on the thematics of human supremacism, acknowledging the power of xenoi and yet challenging humanity to "claim its place as God's image". The group quickly drew religious support from the fragmented Veran Catholic churches and hardcore, militarist sects of the Confederate armed forces, but was yet rejected by the conservative government for being too violent in its approaches, especially with its links to the Black Skulls criminal syndicate. Nevertheless, Wehner forced the MSP to be recognized as a legitimate political party by the government following the collapse of the centrist and conservative coalition government to that of social democrats. With this, the MSP quickly began to monopolize on the influence and extent of the Black Skulls, growing political strongholds across Vera and spreading propaganda between all Confederate planets. Public Action and Political Domination The first burst of massive public interest came to the MSP with a series of live-broadcasted debates that Wehner engaged in with members of the ''Demokratische Sozialistische Partei'', ''claiming that the DSP was responsible for the deaths of hundreds in the Frühlingsschnee Massacre and subsequently deconstructing their platform on the predication of a "false promise of egalitarianism". The end of the broadcast resulted in a newfound series of riots perpetrated by supporters of the DSP and members of the ''Freiheitskämpfer ''in the Frühlingsschnee Arcology, where leftist rioters clashed with an amalgam of basic MSP supporters and organized cells of the Black Skulls, known as ''Schwarzegruppe. As the MSP grew further and further across the nation through winning a miscellany of regional elections and gaining the trust of various military prefects, it too became the target of left-wing violence, and yet reciprocated such violence ten-fold. Rioters that broke into a regional headquarters of the party in the Loki Arcology were met with a hail of bullets that soon erupted into widespread guerrilla warfare between the Schwarzegruppe and the Volksrotunion, ''leaving almost as many casualties as was reported in the Frühlingsschnee Massacre. The MSP truly gained political power during the Congressional Elections of 274 KA, where it joined with the self-proclaimed fascist [[Nationale Ordenspartei|''Nationale Ordenspartei]]'' and ''Drei-Sterne-Bewegung ''to form a third-positionary opposition (known then as the ''Reaktionsblock) to the conservative bloc of the Konföderierte Republikanische Partei ''and the ''Demokratische Volkspartei. ''However, recent legislations allowed leftist movements and parties to attain seats, which lead the ''Reaktionsblock ''being neutered by the presence of the ''Demokratische Sozialistische Partei ''and the ''Partei der Arbeiter, Bauern und Mechaniker. The Reaktionsblock did not stay an alliance for long. The leader of the DSB, Laurens Stanger, was shot and killed by members of the Befreiungsfront der Arbeiter ''during a massive counter-protest, and the group was torn apart between the MSP and the NOP for the absorption of its leadership and members. The frustration with the Machiavellianistic schemings up to that point led Wehner to sic the ''Schwarzegruppe once more into the foray, which resulted in the bombings of multiple NOP offices and recruitment centers framed on BdA revolutionaries. Declaring that the Nationale Ordenspartei leader, Vinzenz Wilebaum, ''to be a conservative plant and blockage to the achievement of true human realization, Wehner ordered MSP supporters and ''Schwarzegruppe cells to occupy remaining NOP offices and their headquarters on Vera, resulting in a firefight between Wilebaum's clique and occupying forces that drew in local military garrisons to the fighting. Wilebaum, being a notable pain in the government's side from agitating riots from both the right and the left as a way to incite societal collapse and a power vacuum, was arrested soon after the fighting ended. The remnants of the DSB and NOP soon found themselves being absorbed into the apparatus of the MSP, with the little difference in ideology being a major contributor to a lack of dissent. Consolidating further power, Wehner moved to attain his goal of achieving a majority within the Nationaler Kongress ''via committing to the formalization of the ''Schwarzegruppe as a proper, powerful force, striking fear into political opponents all the while attracting a plethora of new members through community service and protection programs. His bids in national debates also assisted this effort, where he was seen by many to be almost "Presidential" material, if not for his staunch revanchism and an itch to immediately strike against the Kizankai. When the Congressional Elections of 278 KA occurred, and despite all variables being pitted against him, Wehner and his party were able to secure a slight majority in the Nationaler Kongress through rough-handling minor far-right parties and bribing an array of military officials monitoring the elections, in addition to gaining legitimate support from an ever-growing population. Assimilating these puppet parties into the MSP's manifold, Wehner finally decided to reform the party truly to his idealized principles and outlook on society - birthing the Nationale Partei der Menschheit und des Vaterlandes, ''or NPMV; the ''Vaterlandspartei. Dietrich Josten and the Death of Wehner As the Vaterlandspartei ''rose to dominate the political sphere among the dying waves of the Red Spring and public disgust to the negligence of the timid liberal and conservative movements, a particular member of the NPMV and the Black Skulls was gaining fame both within and outside of the party. Dietrich Josten was a secretary in the ''Vaterlandspartei, and a significant advisor to Wehner on policies pertaining to the manipulation and interaction with political opponents. Spurring on newfound policy developments and the creation of an official political programme, Josten was seen by Wehner as being one of the few deserving to inherit control, with the others being the Schwarzegruppe commander Hinrich Eisenstadt and politician Adolar Fahrenheit. Wehner suffered massive bouts of cardiac arrest soon after having the Vaterlandspartei consolidate power within its newfound position, dying two weeks before presidential bids began. Fierce infighting began to break out inside of the NPMV as Josten, Eisenstadt, and Fahrenheit all rushed to place themselves as the party leader. Even so, Josten was able to attain the majority of votes of confidence within the party's inner circles through his previous achievements and cunning manipulation of the Confederate political and economic systems, which blocked Eisenstadt from properly moving to neutralize Josten or Fahrenheit, all the while restricting Fahrenheit himself from projecting his own political influence into strong-arming his domination. Ascending to control the party, Josten moved to placate Eisenstadt through dictating the creation of a true paramilitary and evolving the Schwarzegruppe from its basic forms. The Schutztruppen ''arose from these reformations, delegating standardized uniforms, regalia, and training to be dispersed as a means to attract further members and citizens. In addition to this, a more irregular paramilitary was formed from various bands of pro-NPMV citizens and soldiers known as the ''Vaterlandsbande, which (in opposite function to the Schutztruppen) used quantitative force as a method to resist and overpower leftist rioters or conservative groups. Fahrenheit was tamed via promising the politician a major position within the future "Staatist" government, and with both opponents being temporarily collared, Josten moved to replicate Wehner's dream of attaining true leadership of the country. Bloody June The 280 KA Confederate Presidential Elections took place in June of 280, and was considered to be one of the most cut-throat and violent election periods in the history of the Veran Star Confederation. Known modernly as Bloody June, it featured a series of massive, multi-faceted civil uprisings committed in the name of several dominating ideologies or against candidates in the election process, and ended with the victory of the NPMV over all other political organizations left. The Reaktionsfront ''was an alliance of various political groups and individuals of interest with that of the ''Vaterlandspartei, and frequently clashed with the Vereinigte Revolutionsfront, a formal alliance between various communist and socialist groups such as the aforementioned Volksrotunion, Befreiungsfront der Arbeiter, and Freiheitskämpfer, ''among newcomer organizations. Both groups also fought with the more moderate ''Nationale Integrität that united a range of ideological factions from the (now shunned) social democrats to conservatives and market liberals. This three-way quasi-war flamed further and further as the election day of June 27th grew closer, with the VRF occupying Vera's largest university and the NI organizing a massive counter-demonstration to a march organized by the Vaterlandspartei within the first week. The university was raided by police and military officials in what would become a protracted asymmetrical war between protesters and the government, while the NI counter-demonstration would then go hot with the illegal usage of riot drones by members of the Schutztruppen. '' "Bloody June" grew in the national consciousness after a massive orgy of violence broke out on the world of Kellemet between reactionary and socialist paramilitaries - and, in effect, paved the way for Josten to seize power. These conflicts, known as the Black Pentecost, broke out as a consequence of anti-religious actions perpetrated by the VRF against Veran Catholic communities, which was justified by their widespread, unwavering support of the ''Reaktionsfront and the Vaterlandspartei - and, to a lesser degree, various conservative groups. Thousands of people were killed in the skyways of the Sevilla Arcology as a result of the Sevilla arcological riots, where attempts were made to burn down NPMV buildings and churches during held religious services. This was predicated by socialist breakthroughs against police and military barricades using two stolen armored personnel carriers and a ''Konföderiertes Nationales Sicherheitsbüro'' tank. In response to this encroaching danger, a combined counterforce consisting of various Catholic citizens, Schutztruppen, and Vaterlandsbande ''launched their own offensives against government and rioting forces to push back the incoming tides using military-grade and improvised weapons in the process. Police and military forces eventually withdrew from the affected portions of the arcology to await KNS and further army support, and direct military control was declared over the arcology and its citizens to justify possible usage of surgical strikes to neutralize the stolen vehicles and major lethal threats. The most violent portions of the riots ended where ''Schutztruppen were documented to be using unregistered anti-tank weaponry, leading many non-NPMV within the Nationaler Kongress to rush a bill declaring the paramilitary and any associated groups "terrorist organizations". As news of the arcological riots and terrorist bill broke out, reciprocate riots and insurrections erupted in Bresen and Vera, where masses of reactionary and religious forces moved to seize or raid socialist and government centres on their own. The incumbent Confederate President Gerwald Seidenstücker pleaded for peace on national television, stating that "the results of these calamities will do nothing to restore faith in the country". ''Manipulating the situation in his favor, Dietrich Josten took to the streets amidst a crowd of ''Schutztruppen escorts and demanded Seidenstücker to instigate a premature election that later was known as the March on Kirchhausen. At the utter brink of a three-way civil war, Seidenstücker urged the Nationaler Kongress to set up the premature elections, but was seriously injured after leaving the Congressional Palace following a series of shootings and arsonry by socialist rioters. The 280 Confederate Coup d'Etat was started when military control of the government and nullification of the election was declared by Admiral Petrus Schreiner of the Confederate navy following the President's hospitalization, which was in turn declared null by the capacities of the Nationaler Kongress. Upon hearing of the instantaneous military coup d'etat, Josten retreated to the headquarters of the Vaterlandspartei and ordered Eisenstadt to round up all available Schutztruppen on the Leiden continent and the Central Government Sector to prepare to storm the Oberste Festung. He also commanded Fahrenheit to get in contact with the quickly disintegrating command structure of the Nationale Integrität and propose a temporary union between themselves and the Reaktionsfront, as it was apparent that Schreiner's coup was without legitimacy of the NI and the orders of its leader, Isaak Sackler. Sackler submitted to Josten's requests after being convinced of the full repercussions of the coup and a possible socialist civil war erupting from such an action, and decided to organize the Blaues Shirt ''and Zivilschutz-Front paramilitaries in joint command with that of the ''Schutztruppen ''and ''Vaterlandsbande. This union, known as the Blau-Schwarze Armee, ''was also supported by various Catholic and Christian organizations seeking refuge from the religious turmoil erupting amongst the secular government and anti-theistic revolutionary fronts. The Siege of the Oberst Festung began when military and KNS troops fired upon an approaching contingent of rioters belonging to the ''Reaktionsfront, leading to a formal response by the Schutztruppen in the form of improvised artillery strikes using plasma container bombs and incendiary munitions looted from nearby garrison armories. Facing a huge structure to siege, paramilitary commanders decided that a war of attrition was the best to wage, and were depending on the navy not using orbital bombardments to clear out the fortifications that they were to build. The Confederate military splintered upon Schreiner's coup reaching the extent of the Confederation's spatial borders. Admiral Ingolf Sprecher and Generaloberst Tilmann Lüthi denounced Schreiner's legitimacy, and supported the true leader of the Confederation, President Seidenstücker. Stationed near the Kizankai borders, however, the loyalist military's advance was a day from reaching the planet of Vera itself, prompting many naval ships within Vera's orbit to move towards the periphery of the system in preparation for a counterattack. This allowed militias within the Central Government Sector to organize further, and prepare for their planned attrition strategies. The Vereinigte Revolutionsfront ''posited on national broadcast that the wide outspread of violence was to blame on the part of the ignorant government and on the reactionary forces that were already attempting to create their own state to control. Demanding total uprising from various hijacked communications stations, outright socialist rebellions sprouted across Vera, Kellemet, and Bresen, clashing against remnant Confederate forces and the organized alliance of the Blau-schwarze Armee with similar military-grade and improvised weaponries. Airports and spaceports were seized by the military and police as a means to minimize terrorist attacks crippling the planet's ability to conduct transport and interstellar function, leaving many urban areas ripe for open, brazen skirmishes between the VRF and BSA to flourish. The Siege of the Oberst Festung ended after a mass mutiny occurred, spurred by an army Hauptmann by the name of Achim Berkel. Schreiner, upon hearing the news of the ''Schutztruppen storming into the impenetrable fortress at the behest of the mutineers, attempted to flee to the Confederate warship Alcodra, but had his carrier ship shot down by an hail of anti-air missile fire. With his charred remains being found a few kilometers away in the crash site, the BSA were able to verify that the coup was effectively over. With all of this in mind, the military was still divided between differing cabals that supported either Schreiner's coup or the legitimacy of the ineffective Seidenstücker administration. The premature election day was already long passed, and the current state of the country did not necessitate any form of regular elections being held. Nevertheless, order was needed to be brought in immediately, and to many people, there was only organization that was standing strong and fighting to bring their own style of stability and justice unto the bloodied streets of Vera, Kellemet, and Bresen. The hospital that was nursing Seidenstücker to health was occupied by the Vaterlandsbande following the end of the coup. Although modern Staat historians deny this, it is rumored that Eisenstadt himself forced Seidenstücker to declare himself incapable and to force the recognition of Dietrich Josten as the temporary President, due to an inability for any elections to be held. Vice President Marwin Schutte disputed this and ordered for the arrest of Josten and Eisenstadt for treason against the state - this was responded to by an assault on the Congressional Palace by Schutztruppen and Vaterlandsbande cells, in addition to the raiding of Schutte's residential neighborhood and his subsequent murder in the coming days. With no government agency stable enough to respond to the violence in full, and with the chain of succession being rattled by mass defections, suicides, or vacancies of positions, Eisenstadt and Fahrenheit notified Josten that it was time for the Vaterlandspartei to enact the final part of its ascension. Rise of the Unvater Josten graced the public in the burnt remains of the Bamberger Pavilion, with an assembled army consisting of battered civilians, fatigued Vaterlandsbande ''militiamen, and diligent ''Schutztruppen stormtroopers laying before him. Being televised across all of the Confederation using looted news broadcasting and military communications equipment, he delivered the Mein Herz ist Wahr ''speech that denounced all factions that were involved in the cacophony of violence that was Bloody June and the Black Pentecost. Citing the stability of the ''Vaterlandspartei in contrast to that of the actual government, and its dedication to protecting religious and ethnic minorities across the Confederation, Josten urged the general public to stand with him as he reigned in chaos from the dying country. In specific, historians note this portion of the speech as the pangs of a new era beginning for Humanity in the Confederation: "The Confederate government that we have grown under and shed blood for has disgraced us with its negligence; its inability to stave off the bloodthirst of its own administration and military. Likewise, they have been unable to stop the red tide of blood that rises from the thousands dead at the hands of revolutionaries, reformists, progressivists... you have seen their treachery on Kellemet, their bigotry and intolerance for faith and for patriotism. I say to you, each and every man, woman, and child of this nation: '''will you stand idly by and see your home burn? Or, will you join me in bringing ourselves back from the brink of self-annihilation? '''My heart for this land is true with the fire of love and patriotism, and it burns for each and every one of you to hand success, victory, and prosperity unto every generation in our cause thereafter." '' The ''Vaterlandspartei declared itself to be the rightful heir to the smoldering government apparatus following the termination of the BSA and the liquidation of many conservative and liberal forces that were once in alliance with the NPMV. Isaak Sackler, who was the leader of the burning NI political alliance, hanged himself in his office as Vaterlandsbande attempted to raid his headquarters on the orders of Eisenstadt. Police and military forces across Vera, Kellemet, and Bresen were surrendering to the various Catholic and reactionary militias that now patrolling the streets, beating back socialist enclaves in combined arms assaults that left a wide amount of collateral damage in the advances' wakes. Sprecher and Lüthi continued to resist in the name of the President Seidenstücker for some weeks after, until high amounts of mutiny and resistance within their forces prompted both to stand down. In a convention of the Nationaler Kongress, ''which was hollowed out in membership from the deaths or resignations of countless politicians, the NPMV-dominated legislature dually proposed and approved a law declaring Dietrich Josten to be the "paternal figure" of the healing country, or colloquially becoming to be known as the '''Unvater. This position maintained the trivialities of the position of Kanzlerpräsident, or Chancellery President, all the while being imbued with the legal powers of an effective autocrat. Upon being ordained as Unvater, Josten moved to illegalize socialist and communist ideology, deeming it treasonous in evidence of past violence. He also integralized the Veran Catholic Church into the apparatus of the state, forming the foundation for what would later become the ''Heiliger Staatskirche''. Aftermath of Bloody June and Premonitions of the Staat (280 KA - 300 KA SA) Work in progress. Birth of the Human Star State (0 SA - 1 SA) Work in progress. Consolidation (1 SA - 20 SA) Work in progress. Second Human-Kizankai War (20 SA) Work in progress. Rise of Astropolitical Power (20 SA - 100 SA) Work in progress. Subjugation Wars (100 SA - 400 SA) Work in progress. Sinican Contact Wars (400 SA - 500 SA) Work in progress. Kasman Revolution (519 SA - 520 SA) Work in progress. Civil War of the State (520 SA - 523 SA) Work in progress. Recuperation Era (523 SA - 700 SA) Work in progress. Twin Star Accords and Sinican Alliance (700 SA - 730 SA) Work in progress. Great Northern Offensive (730 SA - 740 SA) Work in progress. Present day (740 SA - present) Work in progress. Astrography The Menschlicher Sternenstaat currently occupies an approximately thousand light-year diameter sized bubble within the Nauticus Sector of the Gamma Quadrant, in the Milky Way. Known as "Wepper's Bubble" due to the desire of the previous Staatskanzler ''Louis Wepper to establish a kilo-light-year living space, it contains the majority of Sternenstaat territory and dependencies. This section of space is noted for its lack of major, natural astronomical phenomena, with the exception of Schrödinger's Nebula. However, several artificial "groupings" of stars exist in concordance to cultural and exploratory creations. These include the Cage, Kufheim Reach, Hansen's Horn, Crown, Dornnow Gate, Jötunn Run, and Spine of Josten. The Sternenstaat currently controls 320 star systems directly from the capital world of Vera. However, including state dependencies such as the Staatsherrschaft, this number increases to around 403. ''Work in progress. Government and politics Work in progress. Political subdivisions Work in progress. Foreign relations Work in progress. Government finance Work in progress. Military Work in progress. Law enforcement Work in progress. Economy Work in progress. Companies Work in progress. Science and technology Work in progress. Income, poverty, and wealth Work in progress. Tourism Work in progress. Infrastructure Work in progress. Transportation Work in progress. Energy Work in progress. Water, food supply, and sanitation Work in progress. Demographics Work in progress. Population Work in progress. Major population areas Work in progress. Immigrant populations Work in progress. Language Work in progress. Religion Work in progress. Family structure Work in progress. Health Work in progress. Education Work in progress. Higher education Work in progress. Culture Work in progress. Food Work in progress. Literature, visual art, and philosophy Work in progress. Visual art Work in progress. Music Work in progress. Cinema Work in progress. Sports Work in progress. State media Work in progress. Trivia * The Staat, although superficially giving off a political aesthetic of National Socialist Germany, has syncretized multiple elements from different iterations of Germany and other nations in history - namely the diarchic nature of some ancient nations in addition to monarchic elements of the German Empire. * Baseline humans only make up a slight majority in the Staat, with the bulk of the overall minority population being of varying different xenoi species subjugated, enslaved, or even emancipated (based on Staat intervention in certain regions of peripheral space). * ??? Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Polity Category:Nauticus Sector